


Recondition of Evangelion

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Anime, Canonical Character Death, Card Games, Character Study, Cyborgs, Depression, Drama, Duelling, Freudian Elements, Gen, Innuendo, Meta, Neon Genesis Evangelion References, Poverty, Professors, Psychology, Rare Characters, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Science Fiction, Spider-Man References, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Satou Kouji’s dying moments are spent failing to hold onto his connection with Scar-Knight.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 2





	Recondition of Evangelion

Recondition of Evangelion

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

Satou Kouji’s dying moments are spent failing to hold onto his connection with Scar-Knight.

* * *

Pride cometh before the fall.

Yuki Judai scraped his last nerve. The slacker spread the life-withering curse. The curse of treacherous allies. Students stopped coming to his lectures, including Tenjoin Asuka, his most attentive listener.

Central dogma: With great power comes great responsibility. Judai failed to exercise his heroic example responsibly.

Scar-Knight was crying. The warrior fought beside Satou, a man of low means battling up the Pro League. Literal scars kept count of their past Duels, bio-machine armour regrown in uneven plates, scabbed over unfixable flesh wounds, much as burnout had exhausted Satou.

Absolute terror erected a barrier toward victimization. The field shut out all distraction – sound, light, thought – as he plummeted, returning him to the sea of obscurity.

He barely held his head above water in either the Pro Circuit or his professorship at Duel Academia. Sinking to the bottom now hardly aroused any effect. Whether he or Judai made the first impact on the dirt, what Cobra’s true intentions were…None of these mattered.

Death evaded him. It would not evade him again. Satisfying Thanatos, no more would Eros’ compulsions inflict draining damage. He’d be sheltered from intolerable lethargy, protected in the amniotic core of Scar-Knight’s engine-womb.

But in Darkness, identity – the statutory demand to _be someone_ – terminated.

A man who cannot stand on his own two feet disservices the family he supports.

Edo Phoenix reified the truth to Satou when he collapsed during his title match with DD.

His time was at its end.

How unhopeful that Edo should act his angel of instrumentality and self-determination, everything Satou had been denied throughout his career.

Satou abnegated control. Scar-Knight blasted a scream from its scabbed heart.

Class was out. Forever.


End file.
